


Losing my religion

by rika_inverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Hand Jobs, Orgasm, Original Fiction, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, POV Original Character, Underage Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке "Original. Маленькая девочка | взрослая незнакомка. Встреча на пустынной улице. Гаражи, серое небо."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing my religion

Серое предгрозовое небо, пустынная улица, серые гаражи, серый асфальт, присыпанная серой цементной пылью от строек и мусором жухлая трава - и единственное яркое зелёное пятно. Девочка. Маленькая девочка в пёстром платье, словно последнее существо на этой вымершей улице. Единственный источник звука в молчании, источник цвета в белизне, источник жизни на кладбище. Она удивительно сюда не подходит.  
\- Ты потерялась, малышка? - спрашиваю я, подхожу ближе. Говорят, перед детьми и животными нужно садиться на корточки, на уровне глаз, чтоб установить контакт, но к чёрту - мои туфли на шпильках, моя строгая деловая юбка, мои тонкие чулки не заслужили. Никаких поз уличной гопоты, я стою над девочкой, скрестив руки на груди, чуть наклонив голову - стервозная незнакомая взрослая, и уж чего мне надо меньше всего, так это контакта. Ну, то есть выглядит это так.  
В ответ меня одаривают серьёзным взглядом - синих, синих, не серых! - глаз:  
\- Нет, спасибо. У меня всё в порядке, - монотонный, вызубренный ответ, настороженность в движениях рук. Подготовленная девочка. Сколько ей? Семь, девять? Меня в детстве никто не учил опасаться незнакомых тёть; дядь - это да, но с любой симпатичной тётей я бы ушла. Правда, за мной так и не пришла такая. Эта девочка ещё не оценила своего везения. И кажется, вести себя с ней надо по-другому.  
Я всё-таки опускаюсь, мысленно взвыв от боли в щиколотках, улыбаюсь дружелюбно:  
\- Просто ты стоишь здесь, совсем одна. Заставляет волноваться, сама понимаешь, - небрежным жестом показываю, что она - уж она-то понимает, и это девочке льстит. Я её подкупила, я хорошо знаю эту породу, почти-старичков-в-миниатюре, слишком умных для ровесников, слишком наивных для старших, сама такой была, и - мне нравится этот контраст между её умственным развитием и физическим. Этими ещё по-детски припухлыми щёчками и округлыми ручками, и ямочками на разбитых коленках, и нелепыми очками в пёстрой оправе, превратившими глаза в огромные и беззащитные, как у аниме-героини. 

Придти в себя, быстро облизнуть пересохшие губы, сделать вид, что всё это время внимательно слушала. Вот, я же говорила - слишком наивна для старших; как ребёнку в голову не вбивай, что надо бояться всё и вся, детство доверчиво, и не поделиться она не может.  
\- Так говоришь, этот твой Дима сказал, что в компанию примут, если ты принесёшь им куклу из заброшенного дома? - переспрашиваю, и она кивает, - А почему не идёшь за ней? Боишься? - опять кивок, - Так может, и не нужно? Ну их, этих детишек.. Хочешь, я с тобой гулять буду?  
\- Нет, - упрямо сведённые брови, и растерянная улыбка в попытке смягчить отказ, - Я переехала надолго. Мне нужно с ними дружить.  
\- Тогда иди, иди же, - я опять встаю, отряхиваю юбку, украдкой бросаю взгляд из-под чёлки. Стоит на прежнем месте, покачиваясь с пяток на носочки, мнётся; то, что я не стала её уговаривать, ей не нравится, придётся признаваться - а на этой пустой улице я единственная, кто может помочь.  
\- Собака, - наконец шепчет она.  
\- Что?  
\- Собака, - синие глаза, ресницы почти задевают стёкла очков, - Тут в одном из дворов есть собака. Без привязи. Она на ворота бросается и лает. Страшно.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб я тебя провела?  
\- Ага.  
Доверчивая. Дети всё ещё остаются доверчивыми, несмотря на - воспитание, образование, раннее развитие. Какая ж прелесть.

Пройти мимо, держась за руки, с трудом удерживаясь, чтоб не побежать. В её возрасте я не боялась собак, я нагло глядела в глаза несущейся на меня псине, и прожила некусаной все свои двадцать пять лет. Но вот в двадцать они стали меня пугать. Не знаю, отчего. Просто теперь даже вид самой мелкой карманной шавки заставляет внутренне сжаться - и конечно, когда огромная немецкая овчарка бросается на забор, разевая пасть, скользя самыми кончиками когтей по серым блокам, и оглушительно, злобно гавкает - этот страх пробуждается. Девочка замечает.  
\- Ты тоже боишься, - не вопрос, но удивление, она ещё верит во всесилие взрослых, и я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Зато я не боюсь уколов, мышей, темноты и гроз, - обычно этого достаточно, чтоб заслужить уважение маленьких девочек, глупых маленьких пустышек, но - не в этот раз. Она не такая. И я добавляю, - Всё равно не могла ж я тебя бросить, - тёплая ладошка благодарно сжимает мою руку чуть сильнее. Я улыбаюсь уголками губ.  
Она особенная. Подарок на юбилей. Я уже не смогу её оставить, не смогу уйти, даже если захочу - тёмное чувство внутри сильнее, и разум вместо поиска отговорок ищет лазейки. А девочка словно сама мне помогает; хотя препятствие уже позади, она всё ещё держит меня за руку и не спешит к хибаре в конце этого тупичка с гаражами и частными домами.  
И на её месте я бы тоже не спешила - заброшенный дом выглядит трухлявым и разваливающимся, деревянные стены исписаны, окна забиты досками, кое-где оторванными, и его наверняка облюбовали бомжи под ночное лежбище. В таких домах - ещё чуть-чуть, - и заведутся привидения, мальчишки знали, какое место выбрать.  
\- Они хоть сказали, где эта кукла?  
\- Ннет. Тут чердак и подвал, - голос у девочки дрожит, - Ты говорила, что не боишься темноты.  
\- А ты? - я и не заметила, когда мы перешли на "ты".  
\- А я - боюсь. Ты ведь пойдёшь со мной туда? - я делаю вид, что раздумываю, но в душе смеюсь. Разве найдёшь у взрослых такое сочетание искренности и нахального простодушия? Разве можно после такого удивляться, почему я люблю детей? О да, я очень люблю детей. Особенно таких - славных умненьких девочек с очками, смешно сползающими с веснушчатого носа.

Я опускаюсь на колени - опять, но в этот раз не раздумывая, и поправляю ей очки, осторожно проезжаясь пальцем по переносице, придерживаю их за уголки, касаясь щёк:  
\- А что мне за это будет?  
Она задумывается, не замечая, как я беру её лицо в ладони:  
\- У меня дома есть ириски. Я тебе вынесу. Ты любишь ириски?  
\- Конечно, - хрипло соглашаюсь я, - Всё за них сделаю, - всё, дорогая, если ты только отведёшь меня к себе. Я даже понравлюсь твоим родителям, я уже научилась это делать. И мы идём в этот дом.  
Моя догадка про бомжей оказалась неверной, взрослому почти невозможно попасть внутрь - дверь завалена строительным мусором, и мне приходится пролезать вслед за ней в окно, с трудом протискиваясь. По частям: сначала ногу, потом вторую, проскользнуть животом, втянуть грудь, повернуть голову, увернуться от загнутого ржавого гвоздя, порадоваться стрижке ёжиком,и встать на скрипнувший пол, отряхиваясь и ругаясь про себя. Она ждёт, постукивая ногой от нетерпения и волнения.  
\- Тут ничего не видно.  
\- Перед дождём всегда темно, - свет, просачиваясь в узкие щели между досками, теряется. Я и не думала, что дом так велик - приходится обойти все три комнаты, чувствуя крепкую хватку на своём запястье, прежде чем становится ясно, что куклы здесь нет.  
\- В подвал или на чердак? - спрашиваю я. Оба варианта одинаково неприятны; нас ждут мыши и застоявшаяся канализация внизу, гнилой пол с кучами голубиного помёта наверху, и одинаково ненадёжные лестницы в обе стороны. Девочке не нравится ни то, ни другое; она ещё раз оглядывает комнату, тянет меня в соседние, и только когда я по второму кругу проверяю шкафы и ящики - сама она не решается, мало ли что там, в их мраке, поселилось, если по стенам среди бела дня бегают сороконожки, за плинтусом шуршат мыши, а потолок затянут густой паутиной? - девочка сдаётся.  
\- Пошли наверх.

Пропускаю её вперёд - будешь падать, поймаю, - а сама поднимаюсь по лестнице вслед. Нет ничего лучше детской моды на коротенькие платьица. Вначале перед моими глазами проплывает светлая макушка, потом хвост и неубранные прядки на шее, острая полоска позвонков, выступающих под тонким трикотажем, спина, незаметно переходящая под сотнями воланов сразу в коленки и круглые икры, покрытые лёгким пушком. Мне стоит усилий вцепиться в скрипящие перила, а не в её плечи.  
\- Почему ты не идёшь? - моя девочка оборачивается, и я только замечаю, что всё ещё стою на первых ступеньках - а она уже на середине и теперь может смотреть мне в глаза. Я отражаюсь в её синеве, дышу ей в лицо, упираюсь плечом в её ногу, и только истошный кошачий мяв с улицы не даёт мне прикоснуться к ней губами - зато он даёт шанс выдать это движение навстречу за испуг. Демонстративно подпрыгнув, я отмахиваюсь:  
\- Вслед за тобой, - я просто хочу заглянуть тебе под платье, как хорошо, что ты ещё ничего не понимаешь, малышка.  
Чердак как чердак, разве что замка нет на крышке - хотя скобы ещё остались, и сквозь прохудившийся шифер на крыше влетают и вылетают голуби. Мерзкие твари, здесь ни шагу нельзя сделать, чтоб не ступить на их следы; я брезгливо выбираю места, где помёт успел подсохнуть, а моя девочка покорно сидит у меня на руках - ну, если можно так назвать то, что я таскаю её в нескольких сантиметрах от пола, обхватив чуть ниже попы. Не то чтоб было легко, но это приятная тяжесть, очень; и уж конечно, дело совсем не в том, что я так беспокоюсь о чистоте её сандалий.  
Дурацкую куклу, о которой я уже успела забыть, находит она. Кому-то не было противно забираться сюда, чтобы засунуть Барби в загаженную бельевую корзину - к счастью, не так далеко от входа, чтоб я уронила мою девочку по дороге. Но достаточно, чтоб опустить её на землю для поисков - и разглядывая дешёвое розоволосое "сокровище" с русалочьим хвостом, я кривлюсь.  
\- Она?  
\- Да! - а вот на мордашке напротив - откровенное счастье, с таким лицом, наверное, я встречаю разве что внеочередную премию. Но бухгалтеру, её выписывающему, никто не бросается на шею, хотя наш старый лысый дядька, скорей всего, был бы рад. А сейчас рада я, и детей ведь можно тискать, милые девочки к такому привыкли, да? И незачем ей знать, что я пошатнулась не под её весом, а потому, что мышцы бедёр так сводит от возбуждения, что не устоять.  
Теряя контроль, прижать к себе вплотную, обхватывая коленями; чуть царапнув шейку, провести ладонью вниз по её спине, впитывая чужое тепло; позволяя доверчивым рукам обнимать себя, ткнуть лицом в грудь, чувствуя твёрдую оправу очков и сбившееся дыхание влагой на блузке... Ещё секунда, ещё только пара секунд...

\- Ммм, - девочка недовольно поводит плечами, высвобождается, и я спешу натянуть как можно более радостно-глупую улыбку, чтоб даже ни грамма сомнений в моей нормальности не появилось в её голове - эти умненькие девочки, никогда не знаешь, что же они всё-таки понимают. Хотя на самом деле мне хочется ругаться и скрежетать зубами от неудовлетворённости. Только бы пара мгновений, ещё одно лишнее движение юркого тела в моих руках - мне было бы этого достаточно, но нет... Со мной остаётся лишь жар под узкой юбкой.  
Я бреду вслед за нею, спотыкаясь, уже не выбирая дороги, и даже не пытаюсь заговорить - зачем я теперь, когда в её руках кукла, а в мыслях - наверняка посрамлённые мальчишки со двора. Но что-то сегодня определённо ко мне благоволит; я не думаю о высших силах, помощь Бога сомнительна, а Сатаны - слишком пафосна, но эта девочка не должна уйти так просто, оставив одни сожаления. И не уходит.  
Девочка спускается по лестнице, не оглядываясь, проходит через комнату - теперь она не боится, останавливается у окна, через которое мы забрались - и наконец оборачивается:  
\- Дождь.  
\- Побежали? - предлагаю я безнадёжно, следя, как серая пыль размазывается по дороге под всё учащающимися ударами капель.  
\- Нет. Ругаться будут, что мокрая. Давай ждать, - она садится на пол, обхватывает себя за плечи, придерживает куклу щекой, словно жалуется ей, и сейчас, на свету, под задравшимся рукавом я замечаю синяки. Её что, бьют?  
\- Что это у тебя? - я так поражена, что падаю рядом на колени, не думая о чулках, и хватаю её за руку, не думая ни одной из тех пошлостей, что просто обязана была бы. Просто шок, и в синих глазах напротив удивление - словно моя реакция гораздо более ненормальна, чем то объятье на чердаке:  
\- Я сахарницу разбила.  
\- Меня никогда за такое не били, - губы у меня дрожат, а тушь уже отпечатывается на коже влажными разводами; я слишком люблю детей. Я, чтоб его, действительно люблю детей, и я бы никогда не смогла наказать девочку, маленькую девочку, мою маленькую девочку, что сейчас утирает мне слёзы, бросив куклу на пол.  
\- Что с тобой? Не плачь, - она обхватывает мою голову руками, прижав к своему плечу, и шею мне тут же сводит от застарелой остеохондрозной боли так, что приходится закусить губу, чтоб не заорать в голос. Но даже если залью слезами боли весь дом, я её не оттолкну. 

Минуту или две она гладит меня по голове и шепчет что-то успокаивающее, пока всё не проходит. Я отвечаю:  
\- Только никому не рассказывай, что я плакала, - моя девочка кивает, и уже я обнимаю её, целую в лоб - ещё благодарно, но её близость действует на меня слишком одуряюще. Моей святости не хватает для этого искушения.  
Хрипло прошу что-то вроде - давай посидим ещё, - и её кивок, и усилившийся шум дождя, и ледяные капли, прорывающиеся сюда, - всё соглашается со мной. Здесь холодно, и девочка не возражает, когда я пересаживаю её с пола себе на вытянутую ногу, накидывая спереди свой пиджак - за это время я успеваю задрать себе юбку, крутанув шов набок, и нырнуть под неё левой рукой. Утыкаюсь лбом ей в затылок, отщёлкиваю половинки лифа - так, чтоб тут же потереться оголившейся в расстёгнутой блузке кожей о её спину, - и когда моя девочка вздрагивает от слишком близких ударов сердца и от двух наверняка чувствующихся острых точек, упирающихся ей в лопатки, придерживаю её за животик:  
\- Слышишь, что дождь поёт?  
\- Что?  
\- Кап-кап, кап-кап, - я несу бред, но она слушает, чуть повернув голову, и мне ничего больше не надо - мои губы скользят по мочке её уха, моя рука скользит у меня под бельём, всё убыстряя темп, и даже начнись сейчас за этой хлипкой деревянной стеной ураган, вырывающий с корнем гаражи и уносящий собак вместе с будками, я не замечу.  
Раскат грома, совсем близко, почти не фиксируется моим слухом, но моя девочка подпрыгивает от испуга, ёрзает, её платье сдвигается - так, что на мою долю достаётся чуть больше прикосновения к её коже, и я вцепляюсь в неё со слабым стоном. Мышцы сокращаются, заставляя сжимать ноги в коленях, я откидываюсь спиной на стену, словно пытаюсь пробить выход своим телом, - и девочка съезжает ко мне почти на живот, а моя рука - к ней между ног. Обе мои руки сцепляются в замок, вдавливая нас друг в друга, и я ещё успеваю несколько раз потереться ладонями о себя и неё, так близко, прежде чем моё тело несколько раз выгибается - и можно подумать, что это молния с улицы бьёт в него электричеством.

Я прихожу в себя. Спину саднит от удара о стену, блузка распахнулась, полностью открыв грудь, юбка перекручена вокруг бедер. Моя левая рука влажная, а пальцы правой изо всех сил втискиваются моей девочке в трусики, и она хлопает глазами, пытаясь взять в толк произошедшее. Этого нельзя допустить, и хотя мне меньше всего хочется убирать руки, я поднимаюсь, прикрываясь пиджаком и одёргивая юбку, но никак не могу придумать, что же сказать - в голове всё ещё шумит.  
\- А говорила, что не боишься гроз, - укоряет она, и я тут же нахожусь.  
\- Было так стыдно признаваться, - я опускаю голову, словно от стыда, хотя на самом деле просто осматриваю чулки, - Так боюсь, что аж судороги начинаются.  
Моя девочка качает головой, на лице - здоровое порицание за обман, и я оправляю ей платье, не в силах сдержать восторг. Я же говорила, что не зря люблю таких славных, правильных, маленьких девочек. Она сама меня выручила.

Дождь быстро проходит, но я успеваю узнать её имя, пообещать помочь с математикой и посетовать, что никак сегодня не смогу заскочить за обещанной ириской. Тогда она вздыхает и достаёт из кармашка маленький прямоугольник в бумажной обёртке:  
\- У меня есть одна.  
\- Нет-нет, ешь сама, - моя девочка ещё успевает рассосать её, пока последние капли падают на землю перед нашим укрытием. Мне очень хочется слизнуть эту конфету с её языка в поцелуе, но это будет слишком приятно, слишком много, слишком опасно, слишком - поэтому я просто помогаю ей выбраться. Остаётся только вывести её с этой улицы, и узнать, когда я вновь увижу мою девочку. В следующий раз я отвезу её в парк. Люблю сладкую вату, что там продают - её всегда можно есть с двух сторон.


End file.
